Bruce Wayne (Nueva Tierra)
Para otros usos del nombre '''Batman', visita Batman (desambiguación).'' " El fenomeno de Batman para mí una gran satisfacción. Darme cuenta de que tiene millones de fans en el mundo, de que he creado a un héroe que influyó en tantas personas en el mundo , me da una satisfacción espiritual. Me siento muy satisfecho de haber creado un superhéroe que puede llegar a todos los elementos de nuestra sociedad, y eso es muy gratificante " :-Bob Kane Creación Batman es un superhéroe de cómic co-creado por el artista Bob Kane y el escritor Bill Finger y publicado por DC Comics . El personaje hizo su primera aparición en Detective Comics # 27 (mayo de 1939). Batman es la identidad secreta de Bruce Wayne , un empresario multimillonario, galán y filántropo. Presenciar el asesinato de sus padres cuando era niño lo lleva a entrenarse a la perfección física e intelectual para ponerse un disfraz de murciélago con el fin de combatir el crimen. Batman trabaja en Ciudad Gotica , con la asistencia de varios personajes de apoyo, incluidos su compañero Robin y su mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth. A diferencia de la mayoría de los superhéroes, él no posee superpoderes, sino que hace uso de la inteligencia, habilidades de detective, la ciencia y la tecnología, su riqueza, su fuerza física y la intimidación en su guerra contra el crimen. Batman se convirtió en un personaje popular poco después de su introducción, y, finalmente, ganó su propio título, Batman. Las décadas pasaron, y diferentes personajes surgieron. A finales de 1960 la serie de televisión Batman utilizo una estética comica que quedo asociado con el personaje durante años. Varios creadores trabajaron para devolverle al personaje sus raíces oscuras, que culminó en la miniserie de Batman de 1986: El Regreso del Caballero Oscuro, escrita por Frank Miller . Eso y el éxito de la pelicula de 1989 "Batman" ayudaron a reavivar el interés popular en el personaje. Un icono cultural, Batman ha sido adaptado a una gran variedad de medios de comunicación, desde la radio a la televisión y el cine. 'Biografía' Inspiración en un murciélago Inicialmente, Batman apareció como un solitario combatiente del crimen su origen empezó a ser explorado a partir de Detective Comics número 33. Bruce Wayne es hijo del Dr. Thomas Wayne y su esposa Martha Wayne, thumb|left dos empresarios exitosos y reconocidos en la sociedad de Gotica. Su infancia transcurre en medio de privilegios y riquezas, predominantes durante su estancia en la mansión familiar. A los ocho años, cuando salían de una obra de teatro, sus padres son víctimas de un asalto en el que pierden la vida, asesinados por el delincuente Joe Chill; Bruce promete que hará todo lo posible por hacer de su ciudad un lugar más seguro, combatiendo el delito en cualquiera de sus formas. Con el afán de cumplir su sentencia, se somete a un riguroso entrenamiento físico y mental —aunque luego se percata de la necesidad de una identidad secreta, ya que según Wayne: "Los criminales son supersticiosos y cobardes, por lo que mis habilidades tienen que aprovechar sus temores para intimidarlos. Debo ser una criatura nocturna, oscura e impactante." En ese mismo relato, la intromisión repentina de un murciélago que entra a través de la ventana de su cubículo influye en su idea de convertirse en el nuevo héroe. Debido a su repentina aparición como el «vengador de la noche», la policía de Gótica piensa que se trata de un nuevo delincuente, por lo que comienza a perseguirlo en sus primeras aventuras, además, Batman comienza su primera relación romántica con Julie Madison, conociendo también a Robin (un acróbata de circo huérfano cuya identidad secreta es Dick Grayson) y afiliándose a la Liga de la Justicia. En los siguientes ejemplares Batman tiene que demostrar su apego a las leyes y apoyo a la justicia, para convencer al departamento de policía de su verdadero propósito: combatir la delincuencia, poco después, la policía lo nombra miembro honorario del departamento. Si bien, ciertamente se añade luego en el canon oficial que Alfred cuidó del joven Bruce al quedar éste desamparado tras la muerte de sus padres, por lo que, en la cronología contemporánea, se considera que este personaje ha tenido un importante rol en la protección y cuidado de Bruce desde su infancia. Personalidad Batman, en la mayoría de sus encarnaciones, es un héroe oscuro y sombrío con una venganza personal contra los criminales. Traumatizado por la muerte de sus padres, Batman ha jurado liberar Gotica de los elementos criminales que alejaron a sus padres de él. Es muy paranoico y obsesivo, y a menudo hace que sea difícil para él confiar en otras personas que no sean Alfred, los Robins o Batichica.thumb A pesar de esto, Batman ha demostrado tener un gran amor por la humanidad, que fue inculcado por sus padres. Su padre era un médico, mientras que su madre era una cruzada contra el maltrato infantil. De hecho, el juramento de venganza de Batman se ve atenuado por el ideal superior de justicia. Se abstiene de matar, ya que siente que no lo haría mejor que los delincuentes que combate. También es un miembro muy destacado de la Liga de la Justicia y el fundador de los Outsiders. Para proteger su identidad secreta, Batman ha construido una personalidad falsa que pueda usar en su en su vida de civil. Para el mundo en general, Bruce Wayne es un egocéntrico, irresponsable playboy y filántropo. Sólo sus más cercanos aliados saben que esta actitud es sólo un acto. Los rasgos principales de Batman se resumen en «destreza física, habilidades deductivas y obsesión». La mayor parte de las características básicas de los cómics han variado por las diferentes interpretaciones que le han dado al personaje. Esto es ejemplificado en la percepción de Dennis O'Neil, donde señala lo siguiente: «Julie Schwartz creó su propio Batman en las dos series de DC Comics y Detective Comics, mientras que Murray Boltinoff hizo su versión personal para The Brave and the Bold. Aparte de la vestimenta, las dos versiones tenían muy pocas semejanzas entre sí; Schwartz y Boltinoff nunca coordinaron sus trabajos —ni pretendían hacerlo en ningún momento—. Simple y sencillamente, la continuidad no era algo importante en ese entonces». thumb|left|314pxUn elemento principal que define a Batman como personaje es su origen. Bob Kane dijo que tanto él como Bill Finger discutieron sobre los antecedentes del superhéroe, concluyendo finalmente: «No hay nada más traumático que ver cómo tus padres mueren delante de tus ojos». Esta experiencia condujo a Bruce a convertirse en Batman, bajo la promesa de vengar la muerte de sus padres. Algunos coinciden en que, aun con la aparición de nuevas tramas con cierta complejidad narrativa, «sus orígenes han mantenido unidas a todas las expresiones divergentes», en referencia a cada una de las diferentes interpretaciones y apariciones que ha tenido el personaje desde su creación. Asimismo, este concepto es la fuente de varios rasgos y atributos característicos de Batman, las cuales se manifiestan en las diversas aventuras del mismo. Generalmente, Batman es referido como el «vigilante de Ciudad Gotica» en sus historias. Frank Miller lo concibe como una «figura dionisíaca» así como «una especie de fuerza anárquica, encargada de imponer el orden y la justicia por su propia cuenta». Su vestimenta de murciélago conserva su esencia «oscura y siniestra», la cual es de vital importancia para intimidar a sus enemigos y, en última instancia, devolver la paz y el orden a la ciudad. El Batitraje La vestimenta de Batman incorpora la imaginería de un murciélago para asustar a los criminales. Sus rasgos cambian con frecuencia a través de los relatos y medios en los que el personaje es introducido, aunque los elementos más característicos permanecen constantes: una capa festoneada, una máscara que cubre la mayor parte del rostro y que tiene un par de orejas en forma de murciélago, el emblema de este animal estilizado sobre el pecho, y el cinturón multiusos.thumb|308px Típicamente, la combinación de colores del vestuario es azul con gris, la cual surgió debido a la manera en que se ilustra un libro de historietas. Originalmente, Finger y Kane concibieron a Batman solamente con una capa, una máscara de color negro y un traje gris, sin embargo se optó, por cuestiones de convencionalismo en el uso de los colores, por implementar una combinación de azul con negro. Esto ha sido considerado por Larry Ford, en su obra Place, Power, Situation, and Spectacle: A Geography of Film, como una reversión del simbolismo convencional en torno a los códigos de los colores, aspecto que asocia a los «chicos malos» con los colores oscuros. Los guantes de Batman muestran tres festones que sobresalen de largos manguitos similares a guanteletes, aunque al principio eran guantes cortos y llanos sin los mencionados festones. Una elipse amarilla alrededor del logo de murciélago en el pecho del personaje se añadió en 1964, convirtiéndose desde entonces en su símbolo tradicional, equiparable al ideograma amarillo y rojo de la letra «S» usado por Superman. La apariencia general del personaje, en especial la longitud de sus orejas y de la capa, varía enormemente dependiendo del artista involucrado; Dennis O'Neil comentó sobre ello: «Podemos decir que si Batman tiene doscientos trajes guardados en la Batcave, estos no tienen que lucir exactamente igual ... Todos adoran dibujar a Batman, de la misma forma en que todos quieren ponerle su propio toque personal» Habilidades thumb|left|266px Hay una gran cantidad de superhéroes sin superpoderes, pero de todos ellos el personaje de Batman se basa en "su propio conocimiento científico, habilidades de detective, y capacidad atlética." En los cómics, Batman es considerado como uno de los más grandes detectives del mundo. Durante la primera historia de Grant Morrison en la liga de la justicia, Superman describe a Batman como "el hombre más peligroso del planeta", capaz de derrotar a un equipo de extraterrestres con superpoderes por sí mismo para rescatar a sus compañeros encarcelados. Él es también un maestro del disfraz, a menudo la recopilación de información bajo la identidad de Matches Malone , un notorio gangster. A través de un intenso entrenamiento, una dieta especial, y los tratamientos de retroalimentación, Batman representa el pináculo de la fuerza física humana. Sus atributos físicos superan a la de cualquier atleta de nivel olímpico. Su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, reflejos y la coordinación lo convierten en ser humano sobresaliente. *'Voluntad indomable': no tiene poderes sobrehumanos conocidos, pero tiene una fuerza extrema, casi sobrehumana la "fuerza de la voluntad". *'Intimidación': Es ampliamente conocido que Batman tiene la capacidad de infundir miedo en los demás, incluso las personas que lo conocen se sienten intimidados por él. Incluso aquellos que no tienen miedo (como Superman) sienten temor de Batman. *'Experto investigador': Batman es experto en el uso de técnicas de interrogatorio, el empleo de cualquier cosa, desde los métodos de aplicación de la ley a la tortura absoluta. *'Habilidades físicas': A través de un intenso entrenamiento, una dieta especial, y los tratamientos de retroalimentación, el Batman representa el pináculo de la fuerza física humana. Sus atributos físicos superan a la de cualquier atleta de nivel olímpico. Batman comenzó su acondicionamiento físico y mental cuando tenía 11 años y luego siguió con un intenso entrenamiento físico y levantamiento de pesas a los 12 años. Había dominado el control total de su cuerpo cuando solo tenía 18 años. Wayne se abstiene totalmente de beber alcohol, a pesar de que presenta a Bruce Wayne, su alter ego, como un alcohólico (creó esa ilusión por beber cerveza de jengibre y fingiendo que era champagne). La negativa de Batman para beber estaba directamente vinculada a mantener su cuerpo en el estado más favorable. Se involucró en un régimen intensivo y regular de ejercicios rigurosos (aeróbicos, levantamiento de pesas, gimnasia y combate simulado) para mantenerse en óptimas condiciones, y con frecuencia ha derrotado oponentes por su tamaño, fuerza, u otros poderes muy superiores a la suya. Ha pasado toda su vida en la búsqueda de la perfección física y lo ha logrado mediante la capacitación constante y determinación. *'Resistencia' : Su resistencia es comparable a la del mejores participantes del Decatlon Olímpico. Su capacidad pulmonar es tan grande que puede mantener la respiración bajo el agua durante 3 minutos y 15 segundos. *'Agilidad': Su agilidad es mayor que la de un acróbata chino. Su fase principal del movimiento es Parkour que aprendió en Francia y lo utiliza para escalar los tejados de las ciudades de manera acrobática. *'Expertos de Acrobata': Competente en la gimnasia y la acrobacia. *'Experto en artes marciales': Batman es uno de los mejores combatientes de la Tierra haya conocido. Se formó en los EE.UU. en varias artes marciales por 3 años. Él ha dominado 127 estilos de artes marciales incluyendo Muay Tailandés , Escrima , Krav Maga , Capoeira , Savate , Yawyan , Taekwondo , Judo , Jujitsu , Ninjitsu , Kendo , esgrima , Kenjutsu , Kali , Bojutsu , Francombat, Boxeo , Kickboxing , Hapkido , Ala Chun , Parkour , Shorin Ryu , Silat , Chin Na , Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo , Aikido , Varma Ati , Jeet Kune Do , Shaolin , Ba Gua , Hung Gar , Tai Chi , Kung Fu , Kenpo y karate . Su forma principal de combate es una mezcla idiosincrásica de Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay tailandés, karate, boxeo, jiu-jitsu, y Ninjitsu. *'Maestro de armas' : A través de su entrenamiento en artes marciales, se ha convertido en un experto en prácticamente todo tipo de armamento. Es un espadachín excepcional como es evidente en su lucha con Ra's Al Ghul. Es capaz de pelear con la mayoría de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su dominio de Okinawa Kobudo. Pronto aprendió las técnicas de expansión arma cuerpo a cuerpo. *'Maestro del sigilo' : Su formación en Nunjutsu le han convertido en un maestro en sigilo capaz de infiltrase en instalaciones de alta seguridad con facilidad y sin ser detectado. *'Tirador experto' : Debido en parte a su entrenamiento en Ninjutsu, Batman casi nunca pierde sus objetivos, 9/10 veces tiene éxito. *'Genio Intelectual': (CI 192) Batman es muy brillante, prácticamente sin igual, detective, estratega, científico táctico y comandante, él es ampliamente considerado como uno de las mejores mentes del planeta. Dada su falta de superpoderes, muy a menudo utiliza la astucia y la planificación para burlar a sus enemigos, en lugar de simplemente "luchar" con ellos. *'Erudito' : Ha estudiado Biología, Tecnología, Matemáticas, Física, Mitología, Geografía, Historia, Ciencias Penales, Medicina Forense, Ciencias de la Computación, Química e Ingeniería, Sistemas de Seguridad, ilusionismo, Química avanzada. *'Maestro detective': Él es considerado como el Mejor Detective del Mundo, con capacidad de observación, investigación forense, y el razonamiento inductivo y deductivo del más alto calibre. La intuición humana es un rasgo incomparable y una de las herramientas más eficaces de Batman. *'Poliglota': Él es capaz de hablar en español, francés, latín, alemán, japonés, Inglés, ruso, cantonés, mandarín, y posiblemente más. *'Maestro estratega': Utiliza comúnmente astutas tácticas para burlar a sus enemigos. Él es un excelente líder. *'Experto en rastreo': Entrenado en técnicas de caza. *'Maestro del disfraz' : ha dominado el arte del disfraz cuando tenía 23 años. Batman tiene muchos alias que usa para infiltrarse en los bajos fondos, o simplemente para ir de incógnito en lugares públicos. Su alias actuales son los siguientes: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, detective Hawke , Sir Hemingford Grey, Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Selkirk Gordon, y el Sr. Fledermaus. *'Experto mecánico y conductor' : Batman es competente en la conducción de combate. Además, se ha capacitado y es competente en las operaciones de vehículos básicos. Vehículos Batman no tiene poderes. Ni falta que le hace.Tiene una inmensa fortuna, todo un departamento de investigación para él solo y mucha tecnología a su disposición. Vehículos, armas, dispositivos de todo tipo, trajes, localizaciones... Todo lo que necesite puede desarrollarlo sin problema.En las películas esto también es posible, y ha servido en todas ellas para presentar al espectador un despliegue de imaginación y efectos especiales apabullantes. Desde la creación de los impresionantes vehículos hasta la realización de las mortíferas armas, todos ellos han sido una parte importante dentro de la saga fílmica del Hombre Muciélago. Analicémoslos por separado. Siento decir que esta seccion tiene muchos errores. Batimóvil En la película de 1966, el Batimóvil es un gracioso coche de original diseño. Para la época fue un coche inovador, y aún es recordado con cariño por muchos fans. Sus prestaciones eran más bien pocas, su utilidad era simplemente servir de transporte para Batman. Fue en la película de 1989 cuando el coche tomó más importancia. De diseño estilizado y elegante, aunque con un pivote thumb|left en la parte delantera qdel que no entiendo su utilidad, este coche tenía todo lo que Batman podía desear: bombas situadas en las ruedas, ganchos para tomar curvas cerradas, metralletas situadas en la parte delantera, control por medio de voz y capaz de protegerse con una armmadura anti-robos. En 1992 el Batimóvil volvió a tener el diseño anterior, sin mejorar sustanciales aparte de poder dar media vuelta gracias a un cilindro que lo elevaba del suelo y lo hacía girar proveniente de la parte inferior del coche. En medio de la persecución policial, el coche deja salir un Batcohete, un vehículo estrecho que forma parte del mismo Batimóvil y que permite a Batman escapar por callejuelas. thumb|188px Con el cambio de estilo al pasar la saga a manos de Schumacher, el Batimóvil de 1995 es totalmente diferente al de Burton. De estilo elegante pero agresivo, aún con más aspecto de murciélago, tiene más complementos que nunca: bombas, cámaras de vídeo, comunicadores, control automático, movimiento lateral, capacidad de conducir sobre paredes verticales. Acaba siendo destruido por el Acertijo. En 1997 el Batimóvil vuelve a cambiar de diseño aprovechando que en la película anterior fue destruido. Como todo en esta película, este nuevo coche es mucho más elegante. De estilo descapotable y deportivo, cuenta con un motor luminoso que da vueltas, al más puro estilo bola de discoteca. En la película no muestra ni prestaciones ni armas, pero sí una thumb|left|216pxgran eficacia para moverse por cualquier terreno, ya sea carretera o el brazo de una estatua gigante. Batimoto thumb|left|181px la primera aparición de la Batimoto en pantalla fue en 1966. La moto, con el diseño cómico propio de la película, era conducida por Batman y llevaba acoplada un sidecar donde montaba Robin. Al igual que el Batimóvil, no tiene armas ni dispositivos. Obviando la moto de hielo de Batichica y la de Robin , la siguiente aparición de una Batimoto se produce en 2008. Este nuevo vehículo, llamado BatPod, es una de las principales estrellas dethumb|312px Batman El Caballero de la Noche: forma parte del Batimóvil, y es usado por Batman como vehículo de emergencia al destruirse este. Tiene dos metralletas delanteras, que también hacen sus veces de faros y lanzacohetes. Además, El BatPod tiene ganchos con los que logra volcar el camión del Guason. Permite, además, el movimiento lateral al girar la rueda delantera sobre sus metralletas y es capaz de girar sobre sí misma sobre una rueda. Una maravilla de vehículo. Batiala Es el avión de Batman. En un principio, en la película de 1966, en realidad thumb|left|226pxera el Baticóptero. Este helicóptero decorado con alas de murciélago era pilotado por Batman. En su interior encotramos la BatiEscalera y diferentes BatiSprays repelentes de diversos animales acuáticos. En 1989 la Batiala aparece en todo su esplendor. Sin duda la mejor adaptación del vehículo, que tiene su momento estelar al final de la cinta: posee un gancho delantero, potentes metralletas y lanzacohetes. thumb|256pxEn contra tiene su difícil maniobrabilidad y la a poca resistecia de su craza, capaz de dañarse con un simple disparo. En 1995 la Batiala aparecería por última vez. A causa de la destrucción de Batmóvil, Batman se ve obligado a utilizar su vehículo aéreo. Con un estilo modificado, esta nueva Batiala es mucho más maniobrable que el anterior, pero no tiene tiempo para mostrar su potencial: un rayo del Acertijo lo destruye. Cuando cae al agua, la cabina del piloto se desprende y se convierte en el BatiSub. thumb|left|308pxEn The Dark Knight Rises la Batiala vuelve a aparecer en la película , demostrando un estilo mucho moderno, similar al utilizado en el nuevo Batimovil. En esta película es diseñado y desarrollado por Lucius Fox y es usado por Batman para trasladar la bommba nuclear a las afueras de Gotham City. Batilancha thumb El vehículo acuático de Batman, capaz de desilzarse por todo tipo de superficies acuáticas. Su primera aparición data de la película de 1966. Al igual que los otros dos vehículos de la misma película, su función no es más que estética, y posee pocas armas en él. Sin embargo, dentro de un compartimento secreto guarda un lanzador de ondas de choque. thumb|leftEn 1992 la Batilancha vuelve esta vez con un aspecto más propio de un vehículo esquiador. Utilizado por Batman para llegar a la guarida del Pingüino por las alcantarillas, no muestra armas de ningún tipo, pero sí la capacidad de poder dar giros completos sobre sí mismo thumby recorriendo tuberías gigantes circulares. En 1995 aparece por última vez, esta vez como vehículo de Robin. Una lancha de gran velocidad que, al igual que la Batiala de la misma película, no tiene tiempo de utilizar ningún arma, ya que es destruida por una mina acuática. Curiosidades *El cumpleaños de Bruce es el 19 de febrero. *Batman no bebe alcohol. *El nombre online de Batman es JonDoe297. *La revistaForbes.com coloco a Bruce Wayne como # 8 en la lista de los quince personajes ficticios mas ricos, con un patrimonio neto de 6.5 mil millones$. *Batman no mata porque no lo haría mejor que los criminales que derrotas. Con el Guason tiene un trato especial, ya que cree que no se merece la muerte, pero merece sufrir por los crímenes que ha cometido y que la muerte sería un "acto de misericordia". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Héroes